Littlies
Home Ed for Littlies Thinking about home education with young children of "pre-school" age? There is a Facebook group for people with children under 5 who are planning to home-educate, called London Home-Ed Pre-'Schoolers' Some home-ed groups are well suited to younger children, and if all your friends are disappearing off to nursery, they can be a great place to make friends. Details of each session are posted weekly on SLHE (the South London Home Ed email group), or if you leave a comment on this page, we will put you in touch with the current organiser. There are groups in other areas which could be suitable too; again, if you leave a comment below with your area and contact details, we can ask other home-educators nearby to get in touch. The following groups are ideal for young children and for those who are still considering whether home-ed is for them: South London Parks Group Tuesdays, rotating between CR0, SE19, SE23, SE25 This is a weekly park meet up for any home-edders in London that wish to join! All ages welcome :-) We meet at 4 different parks each Tuesday, around 11.30am until 3pm/4pm sometimes later, on the following rotation: ● 1st Tues of the month: Crystal Palace Park (Play area) ● 2nd Tues of the month: South Norwood Country Park (Play area) ● 3rd Tues of the month: Horniman Play Park (Opposite side of the road to Horniman Museum, Play area) ● 4th Tues of the month: Lloyd Park (Play area) ● And if there is a 5th Tuesday of the month we meet at Kidspace, Croydon. Contact via Play In The Park - Facebook group Oxleas Woods Nature play Group Nature Play Greenwich - not strictly a home-ed group, but regular participants home-ed or plan to. People with young children getting together in Oxleas woods for free play and nature exploration. No fee. Nature Play Greenwich facebook group - find similar groups via http://www.nature-play.co.uk/ Nature Play meeting in Croydon We are part of the same group as the one in Oxleas Wood and both host families are planning to home educate our children. There are a number of other families who attend also considering HE. My son is 4 in September and most of the children his age who attend will be off to school. It would be wonderful to have more HE families join us in Coombe Woods for a morning of child led play. We meet on Monday mornings at 10:30am. People can visit our Facebook page: Nature Play Croydon or website www.nature-play.co.uk for more information. The Natural Childhood community group some information from the organisers: At the moment we are re-establishing the "Magic Circle" (all ages child led free nature play in Brockwell park on Wed. mornings) but our main activity at the moment is the Natural Childhood Forest School Group which runs at 57 The Lodge, SW16 3JF and in Streatham Common every Monday from 10.30 - 2 pm, facilitated by qualified Forest School Leader Douglas Saucedo. This is not a strictly Home Education group but many are home educating, educating otherwise or seriously considering and we're all very happy to welcome and meet these families. The average age of the children is 3 years old, going all the way from under 12months to 7 y.o. and sometimes older children. Cost: £5 per family, £1 per extra child 18 months or older, donations suggested £10 per family. If anyone would like more info about the Forest School sessions please email: saucedobriscioli@yahoo.co.uk or check website for the ethos of the group: www.naturalchildhood.co.uk. Please see: http://www.naturalchildhood.co.uk/about-us/13-2/forest-school/ Greenwich Acorns group This is attached to the Steiner school but is independent of it, and a few home edders go for sessions led by Steiner teachers. It's for up to 3 year olds. You can read about the group here: http://www.greenwichacorns.org.uk/